Krakoa
Krakoa is a fictional character in Marvel Comics, commonly associated with the X-Men. It is a living island, an intelligent ecosystem able to command all the living things native to its island body, and even its terrain. Its name was derived from the real Indonesian volcano island Krakatoa. Although Krakoa has made only one notable appearance in the X-Men franchise, it is vividly remembered by the fanbase as the main enemy in what may be the most defining X-Men comic of all time, Giant-Size X-Men #1. Krakoa is directly responsible for the formation of the "new" X-Men. Keith Giffen later spoofed the character as Kooey Kooey Kooey in DC Comics. John Byrne similarly spoofed it as Spragg The Living Hill in Sensational She-Hulk. Fictional character biography Krakoa was originally a very small island in the Pacific Ocean that was located close to where some nuclear bombing tests were done. The radiation somehow turned the island's ecosystem into a hive-mind entity. In Giant-Size X-Men #1, The X-Men (then consisting of Cyclops, Angel, Havok, Iceman, Marvel Girl (Jean Grey), and Polaris) came to the island after Cerebro detected an unknown mutant there, and were captured by Krakoa, who used them as food sources. Cyclops was the only one able to flee, but doesn't remember what happened. Professor X decides to recruit international mutants to save his X-Men (namely Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Sunfire, Thunderbird, Banshee, and Wolverine) and sends them to Krakoa. Cyclops' group of mutants pair off and after each pair encounter and defeat various aspects of the island, the new X-Men team finds the original X-Men, who are weakened from being fed upon by Krakoa for so long. At this point, it is revealed that it was the island itself that Cerebro had registered as a mutant, and it let Cyclops escape so that he would return with a rescue party that Krakoa would use as more food sources. Krakoa battles the new and old X-Men by forming a giant humanoid body out of its terrain. With a combination of psi interference by Professor X and energy blasts from Cyclops and Havok, Storm is able to supercharge Polaris' magnetic powers with bolts of lightning. Polaris interacts with the Earth's core and creates a magnetic pulse so strong that she is able to launch Krakoa into outer space. The X-Men - now counting thirteen members - are all saved.Giant Size X-Men #1 Later a "son of Krakoa" appeared. It was the result of a spore that was released from Krakoa as it was shot into space. Nightcrawler eventually defeated this "Vega-Superior" by tricking him into drowning himself.Excalibur #31 Krakoa was apparently found and captured for study by the cosmic entity known as The Stranger, as seen when Quasar visited one of his 'laboratory worlds'.Quasar #14 Krakoa was eventually freed as well as many of the specimens.Quasar #15 The 2006 X-Men: Deadly Genesis storyline features a major retcon in which it is revealed that many of the elements in Giant-Size X-Men #1 were in fact deceptions and delusions created by Professor X to hide the major part of the story.X-Men: Deadly Genesis #6 Another team of young mutants, composed of Petra, Darwin, Sway, and the third Summers brother Kid Vulcan, from a parallel X-Mansion led by Moira MacTaggert, were sent to help the original X-Men. They managed to save Cyclops and returned him to Professor X. However Krakoa, no more intelligent than an animal, killed Petra and Sway and left Darwin and Kid Vulcan almost dead. Xavier had erased all records of the real events in Cyclops' mind, and altered the mutants' minds to cast the illusion of a speaking, sapient Krakoa.X-Men: Deadly Genesis #6 During the X-Men: Manifest Destiny storyline, Sunspot's business partner tells the Young X-Men that his workers went missing on an uncharted island. This island turns out to be an offshoot of Krakoa. When Wolverine and some of the X-Men splintered away from Cyclops' group, it is discovered that Beast has built the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning on top of a "male" spawn of Krakoa.Wolverine and the X-Men #2 After Quentin Quire manages to reason with him, the Krakoa spawn contacts Rachel Summers who ends up translating for him when Rachel tells Wolverine that the Hellfire Club made Krakoa attack them and that he is a mutant like the X-Men. When Rachel mentions that Krakoa keeps apologizing and wants to join the X-Men, Wolverine ends up letting Krakoa stay as a part of the school.Wolverine and the X-Men #3 Not soon after the school began having money difficulties, it is Krakoa who solves the school's problems by growing great quantities of diamonds on the trees he produces.Wolverine and the X-Men #7 Krakoa's school grounds Bamfs and Doop were able to prevent Swarm from invading the Jean Grey School.Wolverine and the X-Men #18 During the Avengers vs. X-Men storyline, Mister Sinister uses a clone of Krakoa to fight the Phoenix Five (consisting of Phoenix Force-powered Cyclops, Colossus, Emma Frost, Magik, and Namor).Uncanny X-Men Vol. 2 #16 Powers and abilities In its original depiction, Krakoa was an immensely powerful being. It could manipulate its flora and fauna at will and possessed incredible psi powers, rivaling those of Professor X. Indeed, it was capable of subtly manipulating his mind from a great distance to prevent him contacting experienced heroes for help. After the revelation of the events surrounding Vulcan, it was revealed that Krakoa's intelligence was much more limited amounting to nothing more than survival instinct. The current incarnation of Krakoa appearing in Wolverine and the X-Men appears to be much more intelligent than his predecessor and possesses all of its powers as well. Other versions Amalgam Comics For Amalgam Comics, Krakoa was combined with Dinosaur Island to form Krakoa the Living Dinosaur Island. The insane mutant hater Dr. Will Magnus and his Sentinel robots used Krakoa as their base of operations before their location was discovered by Magneto.http://www.comics.org/issue/64636/ Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel continuity of Ultimate X-Men, Krakoa was reimagined as an apparently normal island near Genosha, on which TV mogul Mojo Adams hosts his gruesome reality TV show Hunt for Justice, in which mutant felons are hunted to death.Ultimate X-Men #55-56 (March–April 2005) It is where Ultimate Deadpool takes Spider-Man and the X-Men in the Deadpool arc of USM.Ultimate Spider-Man #95 (August 2006) What If? Krakoa was featured in various versions of What If?: * In "What If the X-Men Died on the First Mission," Polaris demagnetizes Krakoa only for the featured X-Men to not be able to get off in time. * In "What If an All New, All Different X-Men Never Existed," the original X-Men had never disbanded and were able to defeat Krakoa easily. * In "What If? X-Men Wedding Album", the original X-Men disband after Beast leaves and Scott Summers and Jean Grey get married earlier, convincing Angel, Polaris, Havok & Iceman to leave as well. Xavier accompanies his new X-Men team consisting of Storm, Colossus, Northstar, Aurora and Cats-eye to the island only to be captured and killed along with them. Krakoa is later defeated by the Avengers when Moondragon uses her telepathy to shut down its mind. * In What If? Deadly Genesis, Vulcan and his team make their way through the island, surviving its assault. Vulcan becomes separated from the group and finds the captured X-Men. After accidentally killing them all in a panic, Vulcan escapes the temple and, with the rest of his team, the island itself. Krakoa is then jettisoned into deep space, where it remains untouched for years until being discovered by the Silver Surfer. There, Sway finds a time pocket and uses her powers to replay the events of Vulcan's killings. After confronting and disabling him of his powers, Professor X banishes Vulcan to the island where he is forced as punishment to replay the transpired murders of the X-Men every time he requires food."What If? Deadly Genesis" one-shot (December 2006) * In the story What If? Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire Krakoa is resurrected by a power-mad Vulcan using the Phoenix Force, with a battle between him, Rachel Summers, Havok, Cyclops, and Cable taking place on it. What If? Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire one-shot (December 2007) In other media Television * Krakoa was mentioned in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Support Your Local Sky-Father". The Mayor of Super Hero City mentioned to Invisible Woman about an island bought by Super Hero City that was evil until the X-Men shot it into space. References External links * Krakoa at Marvel Appendix * Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Characters created by Dave Cockrum Category:Characters created by Len Wein Category:Fictional collective consciousnesses Category:Fictional islands Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1975 Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional superorganisms Category:Fictional parasites Category:1975 comics characters debuts